This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310455341.3 filed on Sep. 29, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a data processing method applied to the information processing device, an input device and an input controlling method applied to the input device.
Nowadays, an input device such as stylus is widely used with information processing devices such as a tablet computer, and suspension operation function to the input device can be supported by most information processing devices. The suspension operation function enables a user to achieve a specific operation with the input device such as stylus without touching the screen of the information processing device. However, with the suspension operation function, a problem is that the stylus may easily be triggered by mistake. For example, an undesired suspension operation may easily to be generated when instead of using the stylus, the user instead directly places the stylus horizontally on the surface of the screen. At this moment, the distance from the stylus to the screen is within the range of suspension operation distance, and a suspension operation not desired by the user is generated. And, a mistaken operation such as cursor drifting may even be generated.
To solve the above problem, conventionally, a valid suspension operation distance is reduced; however, as the stylus is made to be smaller and smaller, this solution has a limitation, and may affect the user's operation experience.